Typically, drive systems for a patient support table in a diagnostic medical imaging equipment include mechanisms for effecting longitudinal and lateral movement to a patient support surface for enabling convenient positioning of a patient for medical examination.
Known configurations of a drive system for patient support table include a longitudinal drive mechanism and a lateral drive mechanism having one of a manually operable configuration or a drive motor.
However, these known configurations do not provide for an optimum positioning and arrangement of the drive mechanisms, wherein the drive system (i) becomes significantly compact (ii) provides smooth motorized motion with low play and/or slip in the driveline and (iii) ensures easy access and increased safety to patients.